Derby Box
Background This is a collection of 278 tapes mixing Peel shows and Friday Rock Shows from 1978 to 1983. They were recorded by Chris Holmes using high standard TDK, Hitachi and Sony cassettes (among others) on a hi-fi connected to an FM aerial and are of outstanding audio quality: he also prepared a spreadsheet listing the tapes. Responsibility for purchasing the tapes, ripping and sharing them with the Peel Mailing List has been taken on by members Rob F, Stuart Weatherman and Rocker. The first recordings were shared on 11 November 2014. Some of the tapes were sold on ebay previous to this purchase: however, five of these are in the hands of a lister who is prepared to rip and share them on his own account. Many thanks to Chris and Rob for bringing such excellent recordings to public attention. Tapes Below is a list of the tapes and the dates of the recordings. This section is intended to give an overview of tape status, plus links for information on the tapes themselves and the dates they cover. (For the purposes of the Wiki, they are referred to by the prefix DB.) DB001: 16 August 1978 / 17 August 1978 SHARED DB002: 18 August 1978 SHARED DB003: 21 August 1978 DB004: 21 August 1978 / 22 August 1978 DB005: 22 August 1978 / 24 August 1978 DB006: 24 August 1978 / FRS DB007: FRS / 28 August 1978 DB008: 28 August 1978 / 29 August 1978 DB009: 04 September 1978 / 05 September 1978 Paul Gambaccini hosting. DB010: 18 August 1978 / 30 August 1978 DB011: xx September 1978 DB012: FRS / 11 September 1978 DB013: 12 September 1978 SOLD DB014: 14 September 1978 DB015: 18 September 1978 DB016: 25 September 1978Spreadsheet says, "JP plays Teenage Kicks twice (wiped unfortunately)." DB017: 25 September 1978 / 28 September 1978 DB018: 02 October 1978 DB019: 02 October 1978 / 03 October 1978 DB020: Compilation Rob adds: "Tape 020 is not in the box as it was just a bounce-down compilation of tracks (the seller) liked from the first 19 tapes." DB021: 03 October 1978 / 06 October 1978 / 11 October 1978 DB022: 19 October 1978 DB023: 19 October 1978 / 23 October 1978 DB024: 23 October 1978 DB025: xx October 1978 DB026: 13 November 1978 DB027: 13 November 1978 / 20 November 1978 DB028: 27 November 1978 DB029: 27 November 1978 / 29 November 1978 DB030: xx November 1978 DB031: FRS DB032: 04 December 1978 DB033: 04 December 1978 / FRS DB034: FRS / 11 December 1978 DB035: FRS DB036: FRS / 21 December 1978 DB037: 26 December 1978 / FRS 29 December 1978 DB038: FRS 29 December 1978 / 02 January 1979 DB039: 02 January 1979 / 08 January 1979 DB040: Compilation DB041: 08 January 1979 / FRS DB042: FRS DB043: FRS / 22 January 1979 SHARED DB044: missing from spreadsheet, status unknown DB045: missing from spreadsheet, status unknown DB046: missing from spreadsheet, status unknown DB047: missing from spreadsheet, status unknown DB048: missing from spreadsheet, status unknown DB049: 22 January 1979 / FRS DB050: FRS DB051: 29 January 1979 SOLD DB052: 29 January 1979 SOLD DB053: FRS 02 February 1979 / 05 February 1979 DB054: 05 February 1979 DB055: FRS DB056: 22 February 1979 DB057: 22 February 1979 / 26 February 1979 DB058: 06 March 1979 / 07 March 1979 DB059: FRS DB060: 14 March 1979 DB061: 26 March 1979 / 27 March 1979 DB062: 27 March 1979 DB063: FRS DB064: 02 April 1979 DB065: 02 April 1979 / 05 April 1979 DB066: 05 April 1979 DB067: 12 April 1979 DB068: FRS DB069: 19 April 1979 / 24 April 1979 DB070: 23 April 1979 DB071: 23 April 1979 / 24 April 1979 DB072: 30 April 1979 / 01 May 1979 DB073: 01 May 1979 DB074: FRS DB075: 07 May 1979 SOLD DB076: 07 May 1979 SOLD DB077: 16 May 1979 DB078: 16 May 1979 / 21 May 1979 DB079: 21 May 1979 / 24 May 1979 DB080: FRS 25 May 1979 DB081: 28 May 1979 DB082: 28 May 1979 / 29 May 1979 DB083: 29 May 1979 / 04 June 1979 DB084: 05 June 1979 DB085: 05 June 1979 / 11 June 1979 DB086: 11 June 1979 / 14 June 1979 / 18 June 1979 DB087: 18 June 1979 DB088: 27 June 1979 DB089: 27 June 1979 / 09 July 1979 DB090: 09 July 1979 / 12 July 1979 DB091: 16 July 1979 / 17 July 1979 DB092: 17 July 1979 / 23 July 1979 DB093: 23 July 1979 / 25 July 1979 DB094: 25 July 1979 / 30 July 1979 DB095: 30 July 1979 SHARED DB096: 06 August 1979 DB097: 06 August 1979 / 09 August 1979 DB098: 13 August 1979 / 15 August 1979 DB099: 15 August 1979 / 20 August 1979 DB100: 20 August 1979 / 21 August 1979 DB101: 21 August 1979 DB102: 27 August 1979 / 28 August 1979 DB103: 29 August 1979 DB104: 29 August 1979 / 30 August 1979 DB105: 03 September 1979 DB106: 05 September 1979 DB107: 12 September 1979 DB108: 13 September 1979 DB109: 18 September 1979 DB110: 18 September 1979 / 19 September 1979 DB111: FRS 21 September 1979 DB112: 24 September 1979 DB113: 24 September 1979 / 25 September 1979 DB114: 25 September 1979 / 26 September 1979 DB115: 26 September 1979 / 01 October 1979 DB116: 01 October 1979 DB117: 03 October 1979 DB118: 03 October 1979 / 08 October 1979 DB119: 10 October 1979 DB120: 10 October 1979 / 29 October 1979 >>tbc Shows Shared In Date Order 1978 16 August 1978 / 17 August 1978 1979 22 January 1979 / 30 July 1979 1982 06 January 1982 Friday Rock Show 19 January 1979 ;Footnotes Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Derby Box